


Don’t Let Go

by AWalkingParadox



Series: Silent Scream [3]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Gen, The father is a jerk, he got what he deserved, washingnton is best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox/pseuds/AWalkingParadox
Summary: Who is Thomas’ real family?





	Don’t Let Go

•—•  
Thomas could hear shouting. And that scared him. His father was angry, and when he was angry, Thomas gets hurt.  
“Mr. Jefferson,” Washington gritted out, clenching his fists, “Leave before I call the police.”  
“You kidnap my son and you tell me to leave?” His father hissed. “How dare you.”  
“He wasn’t kidnapped, he came willingly.” Washington replied calmly. “He was welcome to stay, and he was free to leave. He chose to say.”  
“I—I will sue you. You have taken my wife as well!” He sputtered.  
“She also came willingly.” Washington said and Thomas could see the smirk in his eyes. “Sir, I used to work at a law firm, and I know how the law works. One, you are trespassing on MY property. Two, you have been abusing your son and therefore unfit to care for him.”  
His father didn’t surrender, but did take a step back. “Lies. I can’t believe you believed what he told you. That boy’s nothing but a liar and a useless sack of—“  
“I’ll stop you right there.” Washington cut in, eyes flashing with rage. “You are never to say that about Thomas ever again, you understand? He is a wonderful boy, something I am in awe of seeing as he grew up under YOUR care. I have proof of the abuse and I am willing to show the authorities. You will be arrested for child abuse, trespassing, and many other charges.” Washington stood straighter. “Do you understand?”  
“Yes.” He spat out. “You son of a—“ Thomas unconsciously stepped back, fearing those eyes filled with drunken rage. A clatter sounded from the chair Thomas had accidentally pushed back.   
Those bloodshot eyes turned to him.  
“You.” He growled, “How dare you lie like this, and about your own father!”  
“I didn’t lie!” Thomas blurted out, before gasping and covering his mouth.  
“You insolent little—“ His father snarled, pouncing.  
Thomas helped, scrambling back just as his father was whipped back, tumbling into Washington, who was pinning his arms down. “Call the police.” Washington said quietly, looking to Hamilton. Hamilton nodded, running to the living room.  
_Hello? Yeah, my friend was being abused and now his father is....._  
Thomas shook, backed up against the kitchen wall. His father was struggling, snarling and spitting. Thankfully, Washington was like a rock, solid and unmoving.  
Thomas slid down, hugging his knees, nails digging into his arm.  
 _Coward._  
He was aware of everything around him, yet at the same time, not. He knew that Hamilton had come back, but that didn’t register. There was a hand on his shoulder.  
_Cold._  
He flinched, recoiling. Voices and shouts and screams and everything rolled into one. And he was drowning in the hurricane.  
Soon, those quieted down as well, down to muffled murmurs. Thomas looked up, locking eyes with a concerned Hamilton. Washington was outside, talking to an officer. His father was gone.  
“You okay?” Hamilton asks softly. “Can you stand?”  
“Yeah.” Thomas muttered, staggering to his feet. “Where is h-he?”   
“Arrested.” Hamilton said smugly. “Didn’t even put up a fight.”  
“He didn’t?” Thomas said, surprised. “He has something up his sleeve, then.”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll do everything to help you.”  
_Thank you._  
-•-  
“Hey.” Thomas looked up, Washington was at the door.  
“Hello. Thanks for a while ago.” Thomas said. “I was sure he was gonna drag me back home.”  
“That isn’t your home anymore.” Washington promised. “You aren’t ever going to go back there again.”  
“Really?” Thomas looked up, hope in his eyes.  
“Yes.” Washington nodded, trying to hide how has heart shattered seeing Thomas so happy to not return home. To his home. Where he was supposed to be safe and cared for. He was afraid of his home.  
“Why? Why do you care?” Thomas asked. “Why do you care so much? Why does Alexander care?”  
“Because I saw what it’s like.” Washington sighed, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. “Because Alex knows what it’s like. He knows how it’s like to fear your own home, to fear your own father. To fear the people who’s supposed to care for you. He knows what it’s like to stay up at night, nursing wounds.”  
“His parents did that?” Thomas whispered, horrified.  
“Not parents. Foster parents. People who were supposed to love him. They abused him.” Washington shook his head in disgust. “They didn’t value him.”  
“In many ways, you’re alike. You’ve both have brilliant minds, but have your more than fair share of hurt. And same as how I helped Alex, I want to help you. Because, believe it or not, Thomas, I care for you. And I cannot stand by watching you be hurt.”  
“I....” Thomas bit his lip, shaking. To this day, Washington still didn’t remember who moved first. Maybe both. But He found himself hugging the boy, pulling him close as Thomas cried in his chest, clinging like his life depended on it. Perhaps it did. Maybe Thomas needed something, someone, in his life to be there. To have someone who loved him, to see him as who he was. Someone to simply be there.  
Washington made a vow that day. He promised to not let go. To not let go of the boy sobbing in his arms, to hold him and help him to get back up.  
And never let go.  
•—•

**Author's Note:**

> How was that?  
> Sorry, I forgot to post this earlier. Feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
